Late Christmas
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: Hanna goes to California to spend a late Christmas with Caleb.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanna goes to California for a late Christmas with Caleb**

Hanna got off the plane at the airport in California, she slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, and walked through to get her luggage**. **She tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for her bags to arrive at baggage claim carousel. Annoyingly, her luggage was one of the last to come. She walked over, and took it off the carousel. Hanna walked outside the airport and saw her boyfriend leaning against his car his Mother bought for him. She smiled, and walked quicker to get to him.

"Hey Princess." Caleb greeted, wrapping his arms around her, as she did the same, and breathed in. "How are you?"

"I'm great, now. How are you?" Hanna replied, pulling away, and staring into his brown eyes. Caleb eyed her lips, and she quickly attached them together, she opened her mouth slightly once she felt him asking for entrance. A few minutes later they both pulled away breathless and smiling. "You didn't answer my question."

"Hmm, what was it. I got distracted by your beautiful face." Caleb said. "And, what the hell is on your head? Is it a beaver or something?" Hanna laughed.

"It's a faux fur hat."

"Yeah, but it's not covering the top of your head."

"It doesn't matter. How are you?"

"I'm better now that I've seen your beautiful face." Hanna blushed, and kissed him quickly on his lips. "Let's get your bags in the car." Hanna handed Caleb her bags, and he put them in the back seat. He opened the passenger door for Hanna, and she got in. He had insisted for him to pick her up instead of a chauffeur, and he did want to see her. He hadn't seen her for at least two weeks, and wanted to talk without someone over-hearing.

"What have you been up to?" Hanna asked, once Caleb was in the car, and driving off to Caleb's.

"I met my cousin, and she's pretty cool, and I went sledging as well, but I've been saving ice skating so I could go with you."

"Phew, I did that too," Caleb chuckled, "what else, I'm sure there's been more."

"I opened presents," Hanna laughed. "And wrapped yours."

"Ooh, I'm intrigued Mr. Rivers." He chuckled. "Seriously, I've been waiting to open your presents to me because I know that yours will be the best."

"Oh, they are. What about mine?"

"You're gonna love them, I guarantee." Hanna said.

…

"Do you wanna open presents?" Caleb whispered in his girlfriend's ear, and laughed when she jumped up and down a few times. Hanna had just met his family, and it went well. They all liked her, well more like loved. They couldn't believe Caleb had bagged her, and his cousin kept making jokes.

"Race you upstairs." Hanna whispered, and they raced up the stairs with Caleb picking her up halfway up the stairs. "Not fair." Hanna shouted, and wriggled out of his grip, running her way to the bedroom. But, being faster, Caleb ran up ahead, and blocked the entrance.

"What's the password, princess?" He asked, in a straight face, but his lips soon turned upwards into a smile. Hanna bit her lip, knowing it turned him on. She leaned up, and gently placed her lips onto his and pressed her palms to his chest. "Good guessing." He whispered in her ear, pinching her ass, she giggled, and placed her hand on the back of his neck pushing his head down so his lips met hers. They parted when they heard a ewww. Caleb rolled his eyes, but Hanna hit him in the chest.

"Okay, what did you get me?" Hanna said, and Caleb got out three presents from under his bed. They sat cross-legged facing each other on his bed, knee-caps touching, and looking into each other's eyes.

"This is isn't everything." Caleb said, and Hanna's smile grew bigger. "You've got something on your face." She freaked out, but he slowly kissed her lips, and she let his hands roam under her shirt. She let out a moan, and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He pulled away breathless, knowing she was just teasing him by tugging his shirt. "I got it off."

"Good." Hanna said, blushing and giggling. "So, is there an order I should open these presents in." He chuckled, and shook his head.

"Whichever one you want to open princess." Hanna gently kissed his lips, and ripped open the biggest present. She gasped, when she saw a shoe box. A Jimmy Choo shoe box.

"Caleb! You're the best!" She squealed, hurriedly taking off the lid, and inspecting the shoes she'd had her eye on for months. "Spencer?" Hanna asked, wondering if it was Spencer who said to get the shoes.

"Yeah."

Hanna chuckled, and bit her lip. "I don't even know how or if it's possible, but I think I love you even more."

"Not yet." She raised an eyebrow, and opened her next present. A box set of glee, he knew she'd been wanting one. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, you're seriously like the best boyfriend ever."

"I know," she chuckled at him, and gently kissed his lips. She opened the next gift, and her eyes filled with tears. It was a charm bracelet, with loads of different charms on. "So, there's a C for Caleb, a H for Hanna, a heart because I love you so much, a phone for obvious reasons, a crown because you're my princess, another heart because I love you so damn much, a house cause you let me live there for a bit, lips cause we always kiss, and a wedding ring because I'm gonna marry you some day."

"I think this is the best gift I've ever gotten." Hanna whispered, and she held out her wrist. He unclasped the bracelet, and put it on. She attached her lips to his, and slipped her tongue into his mouth without warning. He let out a moan, and moved so he was slightly on top of her. She moved her hands up to his hair. He pulled away.

"My presents now," Caleb said, and Hanna chuckled. She got off the bed, and brought his four presents over. "Any order I should open them in?" She chuckled.

"Just open this one last." Hanna replied, pointing to a box covered in pink tissue paper. He opened his first present, and laughed when he saw a grey beanie hat. "I just saw it, and I thought of you." He put it on his head, and they both laughed. He opened the next present and it was a collage of all their pictures they'd taken over the course of their relationship.

"I think, I love you even more as well. How did you even bother to do it, because I know you and if you got one wrong you'd probably throw it in the bin?" Hanna chuckled.

"Spencer did it with me. She made one for Toby, and then she helped me with this one after I attempted to throw it in the bin."

"That's my girl, and I'm proud of you making something which you actually made," they both laughed, and he kissed her on the forehead. He opened the next present to find clothes.

"And before you ask, I bought you clothes because I have seen you in other clothes, matching these, so I bought more in the same design which will make you look sexy."

"I thought I was already too sexy?" He asked, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, but with these on you'll probably melt the room. And now this is for both of us." Hanna said, handing him the pink box.

"Is this what I think it is?" Hanna shrugged, and he ripped the tissue paper off. His eyes grew wide, his mouth formed an O, and his eyebrows raised. It was a Victoria's secret box. "God, open it." He did.

"Damn." Caleb whispered, as he looked and let his fingers run over the lingerie in the box. Just damn. He had no idea what the material was, all he knew was that it would sexy as hell on his girlfriend. "Damn."

"Damn indeed. And, when we get back to Rosewood, I'll be sure to give you a fashion show."

"Well, then that would be another Christmas present." Hanna chuckled, and kissed his lips.

…

"I think I'm gonna fall." Hanna squealed, hanging onto Caleb. They were ice skating with Caleb's family, but Hanna and Caleb had gone ahead of them, laughing, skating, and occasionally sharing kisses. Caleb wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"I won't let the happen princess, if you do you'll be bringing me down with you." Caleb replied, and Hanna lost her footing, but Caleb gripped onto her. "And I ain't falling over." Hanna laughed, once again she lost her footing, and fell down onto the ice on her ass, but not without bringing Caleb with her. "You're so cheeky."

"Just wait until we get back to Rosewood." Hanna whispered in his ear, and she giggled at Caleb's expression. "Alright, you get up first, then help me up." Caleb nodded, and after five minutes of them both laughing at his attempts to get up, he clung onto the railing, and pulled himself on to it. Still clinging onto it, Hanna held her arms up in the air, he grabbed her hands, pulled her up, and pulled her into him, giving her a soft kiss to the lips. They continued skating down the rink, laughing, kissing, and talking.

"Alright, all couples on the floor right now." The speakers announced as a slow song took over the ice skating rink.

"Come on." Hanna said, as she skated from the rail nearing the middle of the ring. Caleb skated towards her, and placed his hands on her hips, as she placed hers around his neck. He moved them closer, pressed together their bodies moved slowly together at the pace of the music. "Merry Christmas," she whispered into Caleb's ear.

"Merry Christmas." Caleb replied, kissing the side of Hanna's head. "You're coming to London with us."

"What?" She asked, now facing him, her eyes wide, and a hint of a smile on her lips.

"You're coming to London with us for like three weeks in summer, that's your other Christmas present."

"How did you let me come with you?"

"Even if that was a really badly phrased question," he chuckled. "I asked my Mum, and she said she's fine with it, because if it wasn't without you, I wouldn't have met her, and she wouldn't have met me, so it's basically a thank you." He finished, and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"If you're joking, I'm going to physically kill you." Hanna said.

He shook his head at her. "I'm not joking, Han."

"I need to start saving up."

"My Mum's paying."

"Yeah, but, Caleb, do you know how many shops there are. I need about five thousand, and if I don't go shopping I will be very upset." Hanna said, and he chuckled.

"We'll go shopping, okay."

"Good." She said. "Thank you."

"No problem princess." Caleb said, and she rested her head in his shoulder, breathing in.

"What about my Mum?"

"She's fine with it. But, she made me beg, I asked why, and she said she wanted to see me beg."

"And, just saying, but like, a day after graduation, I'm going to Jamaica with the girls for a week."

"I know, and because we're seniors, we finish a month before everyone else does. So, after you get back from Jamaica, you'll be staying in Rosewood for two weeks, and then we'll go to London."

Hanna laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Just a little Christmas story for all the Halebers out there. Haven't posted anything in awhile so I thought why not? Review when you want me to update. **

**Bye dolls**


	2. Chapter 2

"Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Pick the god damn phone up. Aria is in Iceland, can't call her, Emily is in Texas, can't call her, cause she don't have no reception. Pick up you bitch." Hanna said into her phone, leaving a voice mail for Spencer. Hanna groaned, frustrated, while Caleb laughed.

"She's probably just listening to these on repeat and just laughing." Caleb said, smiling.

"Shut up, and odds are, Toby and her are having a sex session on his couch."

He laughed again. "Oh my god. Probably."

"Pick up Spencer." Hanna shouted into the phone, and then hung up. "I'm not giving up, I need to tell someone, because, I might die from happiness." She dialled Spencer's number again, and left another voice mail, but to no avail, Spencer didn't pick up, again.

"Try later tonight."

"Poor innocent Caleb."

"More like not so innocent, and poor would've worked better around about two years ago." He said, and she laughed. Her phone started to ring, and Hanna picked it up immediately.

"Spencer Hastings. Do you know how many times I have tried to call you?" Hanna shouted.

"Yes, fifty two times. And merry Christmas to you too Hanna." Spencer said, and Caleb laughed. "Anyways what's up?"

"Dude, you didn't pick up any of my calls, what's up with _you_?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, because you nonchalantly just miss fifty two of my calls. Were you doing your boyfriend?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, he's in the shower, so speak, while I have time."

"What are you wearing?"

"Um, his shirt, and before you say anything else, we both know, that if you two weren't in California, you would be doing the exact same thing."

"Where are you?"

"Ah, well, you know, the Hastings are in England minus me, so I'm spending the next week at the loft with Toby."

"That'll be fun, slut." Hanna joked.

Spencer laughed. "Anyways, he's in the shower, so tell me why you called me _fifty two_ times."

"Right, well, I got a Christmas present from Caleb, and I am going to London in the summer, and I needed to tell you, because you have to restrict me from shopping, so I don't waste money, cause I need about five thousand for London."

"Oh my god, Hanna that's amazing. And, I think that _you_ will need more than five thousand, and barely anything in your suitcase."

"Yeah, Spence, that is why I need you, you can't let me go shopping, for like three months before the trip."

"Okay, and I know that you'll be intent of doing that, so yeah. Oh, and how did Caleb like the underwear?"

"He loved it. How'd Toby like his?"

"Depending its on the floor in the kitchen after we have just sex, I think he quite likes them."

"Told you you dirty slut." Hanna joked, and Caleb and Spencer both laughed.

"You know Aria went to Iceland."

"Yeah."

"She went to Iceland with Ezra, Mike and Ella."

"Oh my god, seriously?"

"Yeah, she texted me last night, saying my Mum invited Ezra, we're both freaking out." Spencer said.

"Tell her to wear the underwear, that'll help." Hanna said. "And Spencer Hastings." She said.

"What?"

"The kitchen, wow."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you and Caleb haven't done it on the kitchen counter."

"Remind me when I'm over there not to touch it."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, anyways, gotta go, Tobes is out the shower."

"Enjoy your sex for the next week."

"Bye Hanna."

"Bye Spence." Hanna said, before hanging up. "I told someone, I'm happy." Hanna said, collapsing on Caleb's lap, who was sitting on a big chair in the kitchen.

He laughed, and gently kissed her lips. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you too." Hanna whispered, kissing his nose.

"Hello." James said, sitting opposite the couple.

"Hello. How are you?" Hanna asked.

"I'm good, you fell over ice skating." The young boy said laughing. Caleb laughed.

"Well, I have no sports ability whatsoever."

"You've got that right." Caleb said.

"How long have you been dating?" James asked.

"Over two years." Caleb said, smiling.

"That's a long time. Do you get bored of each other?"

Hanna and Caleb laughed. "No, we don't." Hanna said.

"How?"

"She just keeps surprising me, and I love her to bits." Caleb said, kissing her temple. Hanna smiled, and blushed.

…

"I'm tired." Hanna yawned at eleven in the evening. "Ugh it's two my time." Another flash of lighting sounded, and Hanna flinched.

"It's okay, you're safe." Caleb whispered in her ear, and she nodded.

"Don't like thunder storms?" Claudia asked.

"Hate them." Hanna said, blowing on her cup of coffee so she didn't burn her tongue when she sipped some. Raising the cup to her lips, she took a large gulp. "What room am I sleeping in?"

"The guest room next to Caleb's." Claudia said. "The door's open."

"Kay thank you." Hanna said, getting up off Caleb's lap. She kissed his lips. "Night babe."

"Night princess. I love you." Caleb said, watching her walk to the door of the kitchen.

"I love you too." Hanna called out, and Hanna went upstairs to her room. "Just to let you know, there's a good chance she might come into my room to get to sleep. She can't sleep when there's thunder storms." He said to his mother.

"Being scared of thunder storms is one thing, not falling asleep in them, is another." Claudia said. "What happened that made her not able to fall asleep in them?"

"Her and her best friends were having a sleepover that night, Hanna's best friend went missing. She was missing for a year before she was found, but she wasn't alive. Alison, that was her name, she was murdered that night. She was buried alive and a shovel or something had hit her on the head. That's all I know, apart from the fact, that when there is a thunder storm, I have to come over to her house."

"And do you mind doing that?"

"No, not at all, just want her to feel safe." Caleb said.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Caleb."

…

Hanna walked out of her room, breathing heavily, and walked to Caleb's room. Opening the door, she walked in, shutting it behind her. Walking over to Caleb's bed, she shook him awake.

"Caleb." Hanna whispered.

"Get in." Caleb murmured, moving over, and opening his arms. Hanna got under the covers, and Caleb wrapped his arms around Hanna, pulling her close to him. "You're safe baby." He whispered.

"Thank you." Hanna whispered, and he kissed her temple before the couple fell into a peaceful slumber.

…

"Thank you for doing that last night." Hanna whispered, running her pointer finger over his cheek.

"Doing what?" Caleb whispered back.

"Letting me sleep with you."

"Han, you know I don't mind." He paused, before continuing. "What was your nightmare about?"

"I don't want to say."

"Han, you know I don't like pushing you, but Doctor Sullivan said it would be good if you talked to me, talked to anyone, about them."

"Okay, it was the night she was murdered, and I was watching her get murdered, but the person who murdered her was you." Hanna whispered, biting her lip. "I want them to stop."

"And, they will, over time. We just have to be patient."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Caleb said, giving her a chaste kiss, but was soon interrupted by Clay.

"Ewww." Clay said, and Hanna pulled away, and laughed when Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Clay?" Caleb asked.

"Its breakfast. Girls have cooties." The young boy said before running away. Hanna and Caleb laughed, and Caleb kissed her again, but Hanna pulled away.

"Don't want to get cooties." Hanna said before getting up, and stretching. He moaned. "What?"

"I love you in my shirt." Caleb said, and she smiled.

"Well, I love you out your shirt." She paused. "Come on. I want to have breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Kay, come on." Caleb said, getting up. Hanna looked at his abs. "Like what you see, huh?" He asked.

"Yep." Hanna said, before leaving the room.

…

A giggle escaped Caleb, making Will, Claudia, Clay, James, and Hanna look at him. "It's her fault." Caleb said pointing to Hanna.

"I put my hand on your chest." Hanna said, smiling.

"No, you put your hand on my bullet scar. It still tickles."

Hanna laughed. "That's cute."

"You were shot." James said, and Caleb nodded. "Was it awesome?"

"It hurt." Caleb said. "A lot."

"How did you get shot?" Clay asked.

"Someone shot me."

"Why did you get shot?" James asked, and Caleb looked at Hanna, silently asking her if it was okay to tell. She nodded, and held his hand.

"Our friend, Emily, had killed someone in self-defence, the person she killed, wasn't safe, he wasn't who Hanna and her friends thought he was. I went to the place where Emily was, and I got shot."

"Who was he?" Clay asked, and once again Caleb looked at Hanna. She sighed.

"He was a bad person, and he did something bad." Hanna said.

"What did he do?" James asked, thinking that it was pretty cool.

"He killed someone I knew."

"How?" Clay asked.

"I don't know." Hanna said, blinking back the tears, talking about her _other_ dead best friend. Caleb squeezed her hand, and kissed the top of her head. "But that's for the best."

"Anyways, what shall we do today?" Claudia asked, changing the subject. Hanna and Caleb shrugged, while Clay and James looked outside.

"Sledging." Clay said, somehow, even with the rain, the snow had survived.

"You up for sledging?" Caleb asked Hanna who nodded.

"Let's do it." Hanna said.

…

"Ooh Han." Caleb said, laughing. She'd just went down on her sledge, and went over three bumps in the hill.

"Oh my god." Hanna said, getting up from her sledge. "My bum hurts."

"Depending you went over three bumps in the ground." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And I would kiss it better, but..." He trailed off, and she blushed.

"Shut up."

He kissed her temple. "You're like, really good at sledging."

"I know, I almost went into the pond. If I did you'd be jumping in to get me out."

"I'd let you freeze."

"Yeah, but remember my deal. If I come down, you're coming down with me."

"And, that has many different meanings, and I like one of them _a lot_."

"We'll be doing that one the day we get back to Rosewood."

"I'll be excited to do that."

"Of course you will." Hanna said, and then collapsed on the snow at the top off the hill.

"What's on your head?" Clay asked, and Caleb and Hanna laughed.

"It's a hat."

"But it's not covering your head." James said, and Caleb laughed.

"I told you it's not a hat." Caleb said, laughing, and pulling Hanna up into a standing position.

"Sledge, I wanna race James." Clay said, and Hanna gave Clay her sledge.

"There you go sweetie." Hanna said, and turned her attention back to Caleb. "Yours is barely a hat either."

"Don't pretend you don't like my beanie." Caleb said, and kissed her lips softly, and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. She pulled away, and kissed his nose. "What about your sledge?"

"I'm sure we can fit on one together." Hanna said, grabbing Caleb's sledge. Caleb laughed, as she got on first. "Fit your ass on." She said, and Caleb got on behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, and soon enough they were gliding down the hill.

"I definitely like that version of sledging." Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear once they were on flat ground. Hanna giggled.

"I do too." Hanna said, and got up.

"Definitely like the view as well." He said, looking at her ass.

Hanna blushed, and kissed Caleb gently on the lips. "Shut up, and like, that hurt my bum even more." Hanna whined, and he laughed.

"Well, it's still cute." Caleb said, kissing her temple, as they climbed the hill.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow when it's swollen and bruised." Hanna said. "Why can't sledges have pillows?"

Caleb laughed. "I think we found a new business idea."

"That's your business idea, I've got two."

"I know one of them, is to open up your own store, what's the second?" Caleb asked, and Hanna smiled.

"Well, from the money I get from my store, I'm gonna get a group of scientists together, and see if I can make a non-permanent tattoo."

"They already do those."

"Ah, they do. But, real tattoos, if you get them, because they're a fashion statement, they will soon go out of style, so, you'll get the tattoo you want, but after three months, it will fade."

"It's like you're a business woman."

"Oh, I'm in progress baby." Hanna said, laughing, and he laughed.

…

"I always win at monopoly." Hanna said to Caleb.

"Is that why we've never played it?" Caleb asked her.

"Yeah, I used to play it with my Nana all the time when she came over, and I always won."

"Okay, we're playing that, I always win." Clay said.

"Let's do it." Hanna said. "Get ready to lose."

"It must be opposite day." Clay said, and they laughed.

"In your dreams, sweetie."

…

"You're good." Hanna said to Clay.

"Like I don't know." Clay said, and she laughed.

…

"Caleb. You do the maths, you're a scientist." Claudia said, walking away to do dinner. Hanna laughed.

"Thanks mum." Caleb said. "Han, you're helping."

"Fine," Hanna said, and then half an hour later, the young couple had finished the scores. "You're fourth, baby, well done." Hanna said, patting Caleb's head. He chuckled, and kissed her temple.

"Who's first?" James asked.

"Someone called Hanna." Caleb said, and Clay took the cards, and did some calculations on the paper.

"How'd you win?" Clay asked looking at Hanna.

"I'm just amazing." Hanna said, smiling.

"Damn it." Clay said, frowning.

"At least you didn't come fourth like Caleb did."

"Where did I come?"

"Second. You were off twenty." Caleb said, and Clay sighed. "You a sore loser buddy?"

"I came second, you're more like a loser." Clay said.

They laughed. "Thanks Clay." Caleb said, and Hanna rested her head on his arm. "Your bum better?" He asked Hanna who started laughing.

"Yes, thank god, this seat has a cushion." Hanna said, and he laughed.

…

"What movie?" Claudia asked.

"Jungle book." Clay and James said at the same time, and Caleb groaned.

"What's wrong with the jungle book?" Hanna asked him.

"I'm eighteen." Caleb said.

"So am I." Hanna said.

"Yeah, but, its Disney."

"Yeah, have you seen it before?"

"No."

"Exactly, so shut up, and watch the movie." Hanna said, and Caleb laughed. "It's a great movie, Caleb."

"Okay, I'll shut up." He said, smiling.

…

"You're singing along." Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear. She was singing along to Bear Necessities.

"And?" Hanna whispered back, smiling.

"It's cute."

She smiled. "Well, when you know the lyrics off by heart, it's kinda hard not to." Hanna whispered. He gently pressed his lips to her temple, as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

…

"What movie?" Caleb asked Hanna.

"The hunger games." Hanna said.

"Is it bad?" Claudia asked.

"Not that bad." Hanna said.

"Oh my god! Tell me what happens in the end or I might not be able to watch it." Claudia said, at the point where they were at the reaping.

"They both live, it's just dramatic." She paused. "Very dramatic."

"Do they hook up or something?"

"Not gonna say."

"Oh my god, I might die from the stress." Claudia said, and Caleb and Hanna laughed. Will, James and Clay were in bed. "I don't know, but I think we can fit one more movie in." She said, once the hunger games was over.

"It's one forty, so we could." Hanna said.

"Which one?" Caleb asked, stretching his arms up. "If it's a chick flick, I'm going up."

"Do you have something borrowed?"

"Wes." Claudia and Caleb said at the same time. Claudia said yes, and Caleb said what. "Something borrowed is a movie." Claudia explained to him. "It's a chick flick."

"Kay, I'll put it in, and I'm going upstairs."

"To text Toby." Hanna teased.

"Are you obsessed or something?" Caleb asked something.

"No, it's just that Spencer and I think it's quite cute that our boyfriends have a new found bromance."

He laughed. "Well, you did say we might get along due to the fact we're apparently 'protective' of you two." He said, shaking his head. "Now, I'm gonna put the DVD in, and go to bed."

"Night babe." Hanna said, as Caleb pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, night princess." Caleb said, before going to sleep. "And he's probably having sex with Spencer or something." He whispered in her ear, and she laughed.

"Probably." Hanna said, grinning.

**Thank you for the reviews, I'll update the next chapter which is the last chapter before they go to London. There's a bit of a time skip. Oh, and Merry Christmas **

**Bye Dolls**


	3. Chapter 3

"Look who's up." Caleb said to Hanna who just walked into the kitchen, stretching. "Morning beautiful."

"Good morning." Hanna said, sleepily, and sat on the chair next to Caleb. She took his cup of coffee, and took a sip. "What time is it?"

"One." Claudia said.

"Why are you up so late?" Clay asked.

"We stayed up till like half three." Hanna said.

"Who's we?" James asked.

"Han and mum." Caleb said. "Are you in my sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, why?" Hanna asked.

"I was looking for that sweatshirt for like three months."

She giggled. "Sorry." She said, taking another sip of his coffee. He chuckled, and kissed her temple, and she rested her head on his arm. "But it's mine now."

Claudia and Caleb chuckled. "Okay." Caleb said, sighing.

"What, don't want me in your sweatshirt?" Hanna teased.

"I wouldn't. Girls have cooties." Clay said, and Caleb, Claudia and Hanna laughed.

"Not when you're my age." Caleb said, and Hanna hit him in the shoulder. "What?"

"You can't say that to an eight year old." Hanna paused. "He's eight, right?" She said, her voice low so only Caleb could hear.

Caleb laughed. "Yes, he's eight." He turned to his mother. "Right?"

Claudia laughed. "He's six." Claudia corrected chuckling, and Hanna once again turned to Caleb.

"You can't say that to a six year old." Hanna said, laughing.

"He'll understand." Caleb said, laughing. "Plus, with you, boys didn't even have cooties."

"If you're talking about Zac Efron, you know not to dis my husband. He's been mine since 2007 and you know not to become in-between us."

Caleb laughed. "I thought Logan Lerman was your husband."

"No, he's Spencer's husband. I tried to get them to divorce, but she wouldn't budge." Hanna said with a straight face making Caleb laugh even harder. "Caleb, I'm being serious."

"Yeah, but you've got a wife and a husband on Facebook."

"Yeah, but Spencer's my wife, that barely even counts. Then Emily and Aria are married, but then I'm also married to you, and Spencer's also married to Toby. So if you think about, it's not that odd." Hanna said, smiling. "And correction, my other husband is Zac Efron."

"You know that's never gonna happen."

"Then you should wear suits all the time."

"What? I am so confused."

"The most attractive thing a guy can wear is a black tie." Claudia explained.

"Ba boom." Hanna said.

"Yeah, but then if the most attractive thing a guy can wear is a suit, which I look pretty good in, then what's the most attractive thing a girl can wear?" Caleb asked.

"Stop being arrogant." Claudia said, throwing a piece of bread at her son. Hanna laughed along with Clay and James. Caleb rolled his eyes, and turned to a giggling Hanna.

"Do I look good in a suit? I look good in a suit."

"I'm not gonna lie, you do look _very_ good in a suit." Hanna said. "Spencer even said so."

"Exactly." Caleb said.

"What is the actual point of this conversation?" Hanna asked, and Caleb scrunched up his face.

"I have no idea."

Hanna laughed, and he kissed her temple, smiling slightly. Her phone buzzed, and she looked at it.

**Ezra: So fucking awkward you wouldn't believe**

Hanna had texted him earlier, asking about how awkward the trip was. Ezra was now working at Hollis, and Hanna and he were close – in the least. Hanna chuckled, shaking her head, and typed back a response. The eight of them all hung out when they could.

**Hanna: At least Mr Montgomery isn't there to shoot you**

**Ezra: I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of this break my apartment has been ransacked for used condoms**

Hanna laughed at the text. **Hanna: I swear, I might kill you, and you know, he probably would've done it**

**Ezra: You're not making me feel any better you know. Is it awkward for you?**

**Hanna: No, but I wasn't Caleb's teacher**

**Ezra: Touché **

**Hanna: What about Mike?**

**Ezra: Trying not to be depressed, probably**

"What are you laughing at?" Caleb asked Hanna. Hanna showed him her phone, and he laughed, grinning. "That's amazing."

"I know. He's hilarious." Hanna said.

…

"When are you going to the concert?" Caleb asked.

"In like January or something. So freaking excited." Hanna said. "I'm going to see Taylor Swift. Oh my god."

"What's the big deal with her?"

"She's amazing."

"What, do you listen to her songs and eat ice cream after a break up?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Hanna said. "Did that after our one."

"Really?"

"Should've seen me, I was in tracksuits."

"Never thought I would see the day were Hanna Marin would wear tracksuits."

"Well, I wouldn't come out of bed, but I'm better now."

"Good."

…

"And wait, Spencer said I looked good in a suit?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Hanna said.

"When?"

"It was the fashion show, and we were trying to sort something out, and then the fashion show went really badly cause Noel ruined it, and then Spencer told me or maybe it was Aria, either of them said 'Caleb's here and looking very good in his suit' and, um, then you asked if you could walk me home."

"Ah, and you could've just said the fashion show."

"I know." Hanna said, nodding. "You look good in a suit."

"Then what is the sexiest thing a girl can wear?" Caleb asked, huskily as his fingers slid up her shirt slightly.

Hanna smiled slightly, trying not to tilt her head back. "I don't know," she whispered. "I know what I can wear to turn you on, though."

"And that is?"

"Nothing." Hanna whispered, and gave Caleb a chaste kiss.

"I want more." Caleb whined, his forehead pressed against hers.

"You can get more when we're home."

"Which is?"

"In a few days."

"I'm home." He said.

"You are?" Hanna asked, frowning slightly, but trying not to let it show.

Caleb smiled. "I'm with you, aren't I?" He said, and then kissed her forehead softly making her smile.

"You're smooth." Hanna said, giggling.

"Don't you think I know that?" Caleb asked, grinning.

…

"You're not that smart." Clay said to Caleb.

"I am smart." Caleb said.

"Is he smart?" James asked Hanna.

"In Chemistry, I'm on question one, he's on like question nine, and then cause he loves me, he lets me copy." Hanna said.

"And the fact you bit me in the arm." Caleb said.

"That was once!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Just because Aria and you do it, doesn't mean you do it to me."

**I know its a bit short, but its still Haleb. Next Chapter, is going to London, and thats much longer. **

**Bye Dolls**


	4. Chapter 4

**London**

"Wow, you actually managed to bring you suitcase downstairs all on your own." Caleb said to Hanna who glared at him.

"Rude much. And lift it." Hanna said.

"I don't want to break my arm before the trip even starts."

"You won't." Ashley said. "It's shocking."

Caleb lifted the suitcase, and it was surprisingly light. Very light. He put the suitcase down, and stared at it for a minute. "Did, did I get stronger, or like, is, is Hanna actually packing light?" He asked.

"I'm packing light. You know what I said to Spencer." Hanna said.

"Oh, you weren't kidding."

"Shut up."

"That is shocking." Caleb said to Ashley.

"Only two pairs of shoes." Ashley said.

"Where the hell did Hanna go, I mean seriously? When we were visiting colleges for one night, you packed two suitcases." Caleb said.

Twenty minutes later, Hanna and Caleb were in the car. Hanna and Ashely had said goodbye, and Ashley hugged Caleb telling him: "Take care of her with your life, and if she buys more than ten pairs of shoes I'll kill you."

"So, what's the plan?" Hanna asked Caleb who was driving to his apartment. "And why are we going to your apartment?"

"Well, mum, Will, Clay and James are there, waiting. And then we're going to the airport, and we're flying to London, first class." Caleb said.

"Holy shit." Hanna said, and Caleb laughed. "Oh my god, holy shit. My dream has come true. I'm gonna like being married to you in the future."

Caleb chuckled. "Married, huh?"

"Oh, you know it baby." Hanna said. "So, we get like the beds and shit."

"Yeah, they're like pods, and basically they're in twos."

"I call window seat." Hanna shouted.

"Damn it." Caleb murmured.

Hanna laughed, and rested her head on his shoulder. "London's gonna be fun."

"Yeah, it is." Caleb replied, and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, and um, is there a Victoria's secret, in London?"

Caleb swallowed. "Probably."

"Good, because I want to get some underwear, and maybe, you could choose some you like."

"Well, something, that's revealing, and doesn't have a lot to it." Caleb whispered in her ear, and Hanna smiled.

"What if I'm just naked?"

"Ugh, now I'm just imagining you naked. Thank you Hanna." Caleb said, a slight sarcasm in his voice nearing the end.

Hanna giggled. "It's okay."

…

"Ugh, so freaking annoying." Hanna murmured to Caleb who chuckled.

"It's just a queue." Caleb said.

"Yeah, and I hate queues. Especially airport queues. They just stare you down all the time, and it's so nerve-wracking."

"I'm sure they won't arrest you."

"Considering I have been, not funny."

Caleb chuckled. "I'm sure you won't be again."

"Touchwood I won't. My mum will kill you."

"She's already given me one death threat."

"Oh my god, really?" Hanna asked, laughing.

"Yeah, if you buy more than ten shoes, she'll kill you."

"Actually, you'll kill me, I'm living with you, so that means, I'm gonna be taking up all the wardrobe space." Hanna said.

"You already take up half of my wardrobe space with your clothes at my apartment."

"Complaining, are you?"

"Not. At. All."

…

"Are you actually kidding me?" Hanna said, when she walked through the metal detector and it started bleeping. Caleb, who was already through, started laughing, as they checked Hanna over. "I know what bleeped."

"What?" The lady who was patting down asked.

"My bra. My bra bleeped. I'm wearing a bra with metal in it." Hanna said, face palming.

"Oh my god. Wait till I tell Spencer." Caleb said, laughing, once Hanna was walking back to him.

"Shut up. Oh my god. My bra." Hanna said, laughing. "Let me die. That was so embarrassing."

"Barely anyone heard you."

"The people behind me where laughing."

"You're laughing."

"Seriously Clay probably doesn't even know what a bra is." She whispered to him.

"And he doesn't know how to unhook one either."

"You didn't know how to unzip a dress." Hanna teased, referring to prom night, walking away from him and over to Claudia and Will.

"You know the zip was hidden." Caleb said.

"Yeah, whatever you say, sweetie." Hanna said, patting his cheek.

…

"You okay?" Caleb whispered to Hanna who slipped him her phone. "I'm always watching –A."

Hanna bit her lip. "Who's in London?"

"I don't know."

"Melissa and Wren." Hanna replied. "Or maybe just Wren. Or maybe neither. But you know, Melissa and Wren."

Caleb got out his phone, and started to text Toby.

**Caleb: Is Melissa still in London?**

**Toby: I think so, why?**

**Caleb: Hanna just got a text**

**Toby: SHIT**

**Caleb: Exactly**

**Toby: Question is now, Wren or Melissa, both A, or neither A**

**Caleb: I don't even know, but if we know, we're one step closer**

**Toby: I'll tell the other three and Paige**

**Caleb: Awesome**

"Toby's gonna tell the girls." Caleb whispered into Hanna's ear, and kissed her temple. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but, like, it's probably gonna be a big plane, what if it crashes? I mean, I'm at the front, okay, I'm gonna die." Hanna said.

"Hanna, it won't crash."

"A lot can happen in nine hours."

"I know, but I doubt that the pilot will fall asleep."

"That's what they said about the Titanic."

Caleb chuckled. "The plane wasn't built by Irish men, and I'm sure we will not hit a flying ice berg."

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds stupid."

"Exactly."

…

"Han." Caleb said.

"Yeah." Hanna replied.

"Don't you want to try and get some sleep?" He asked, a concerning and loving look in his eyes. Along with something else. Hanna sat up, and rested her head on the little screen that was attached to the wall that was separating the beds.

"I can't sleep on planes."

Caleb nodded, and sat up as well, grabbed her hand and started to play with it.

"Tell me." Hanna said.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Tell me. There's something bothering you. And I knew that the moment you picked me up, I just didn't say anything, because I thought it might just be pre-flying jitters, but it's not, and I know you're not going to break up with me, so tell me."

Caleb sighed.

"Right. Now." Hanna said sternly.

"Fine, just don't shout or anything, okay. We're on a plane."

"Caleb."

"Fine. I got into MIT, but I don't even know what to do."

Hanna was silent for a moment, shutting her eyes. Caleb was hoping she wouldn't cry. "You're going." She said.

"What?" Caleb asked, stunned.

"You're going. MIT is a great school, Caleb. And I know, only the best, could've got in. And _you_ got in, Caleb. And I'm not letting you give up that opportunity."

"What about us?" He asked, moving closer to Hanna.

"What, you think we can't do long distance. And, Parsons is in New York, MIT is in Boston. That's roughly four hours apart. So, we have a car each, we can live together, but we'd be spending four hours in a car, each day."

"I think we can do that." Caleb said smiling.

"I know you wanna go there, and you're going there. When we get to London, we'll search it up. Now, I'm going to watch a movie." Hanna said, and kissed Caleb's lips before putting on her headphones, laying down on the bed, and playing Titanic.

Claudia poked Caleb in the arm, and he turned to her. "Did you tell her?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah." Caleb said.

"And?"

Caleb smiled. "She wants me to go, if anything, she's practically forcing me to go."

"What about you two?"

"We'll probably move to Connecticut. Its in-between Boston and New York. Two hour commute each way."

"That's good."

Caleb nodded. "I know, thought we were going to have a fight on a plane."

"You want to go, I think she can see that." Claudia said. "I think she's a keeper."

Caleb smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Caleb leaned over to Hanna's side. "You know that's probably not the best film to watch."

"Why?" Hanna whined.

"Because you'll start sobbing on the plane, and we might hit a flying iceberg."

Hanna shoved him in the shoulder. "Not funny, Caleb."

…

"Not watching it." Hanna muttered to Caleb who laughed.

"You're already crying." Caleb said, wiping away her tears.

"Its so sad, and I know I know what's gonna happen, but its so sad."

…

"You took like ten minutes." Caleb said, when they were talking and Hanna went to the bathroom, and came back.

Hanna sat down in her bed. "You try changing a tampon on a plane, in a bathroom where you have nowhere to move."

"Oh my god," Caleb said. "And it wouldn't be that hard."

"No uterus no opinion." Hanna said.

"Ew." Caleb pulled a face. "You're in a surprisingly good mood, because you're horrible when you have your period."

"Number one, I am going to London, number two, the fact you think I'm horrible is lovely."

Caleb chuckled.

"And I'm just saying, I could get used to this." Hanna said, with a straight face. "I really could."

…

"I thought it was summer." Clay said, when they walked out of Gatwick airport in London and it was raining.

"I guess it's spitting." Claudia said.

"God, I can feel my tan oozing out of me." Hanna said. The other five laughed.

"I'm sure it's not going to disappear." Will said, chuckling.

"You can always buy spray tan." Caleb said.

"Shut up, and I will not buy useless things like that."

"So make up?"

"I do not know if that's a compliment or a comment." Hanna said, smiling. "And I'm going to take it as a compliment."

Caleb placed his arm around Hanna's waist, and kissed her temple. "It was a compliment." He said, and Hanna blushed.

…

"Will. Look." Claudia said, signalling to the back of the cab. The six of them were in a private hire taxi going to their hotel which was in Richmond in London. Hanna and Caleb were both asleep, Hanna on Caleb's lap, her head fitted into his neck, and his arms tightly around her, protectively.

Will smiled. "Did he tell her on the plane about MIT?"

Claudia nodded. "She wants him to go. I listened in on the conversation. I like her a lot."

Will nodded. "Me too. She's good for him."

…

"Caleb. Wake up." Claudia said, poking him in the shoulder. Caleb moaned. "Wake up honey."

"No." Caleb said.

"Get up, and you can sleep."

"Can I slap him mum?" Clay asked.

"Sure, why not? Not too hard though." Claudia said, and Clay slapped Caleb and he moaned, his eyes opening.

"Why did you do that?" Caleb groaned.

"Wake up, come on. We're gonna unpack, sleep, and then go out to dinner." Claudia said.

"Okay, let me wake Hanna." Caleb said, and gently shook awake Hanna making her groan.

"Go away." Hanna said.

"Chanel is right outside."

"I'm awake." Hanna said, her eyes opening, and stretching her arms. "How did I get onto your lap?" Hanna said.

"I don't know." Caleb said, and the two got out the taxi, and Hanna shivered. "Do you want my sweatshirt?" He asked, and Hanna shook her head, tired. "Do you want it?"

"Ugh yeah." Hanna replied, and Caleb took off his sweatshirt, and gave it to Hanna who put it on, and smiled, smelling it.

…

"Our own room?" Caleb asked, as Claudia handed him a key.

"Yes, you guys will probably be living together, so you have got to learn each other's living habits. But no funny business. Okay?" Claudia said.

"Okay." Hanna said.

"Good, if I didn't trust you guys, I wouldn't have done this."

…

"Ugh." Hanna said. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know. What are we doing?" Caleb said, flopping onto the bed in his boxers.

"Are we sleeping, or are we seeing if we can live together?"

"Seeing if we can live together." Caleb said, and grabbed his laptop. "So, Connecticut is in-between the two."

Hanna grinned. "Would you mind driving two hours there, and two hours back?"

"No, I wouldn't." Caleb said.

"Good." Hanna moved under the covers of the bed. "Let's sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Caleb said, and slid under the covers. He wrapped his arm around Hanna's waist, and soon the two were out like a light.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but hope you liked it. The fact Haleb broke up is so frustrating, because we were given all this hope that they would stay together, but DAMN IT. And if anyone could tell me what happened in Ravenswood that would be great, because I don't watch it. **

**Bye Dolls**


End file.
